


Skip the Static

by Ghosty_Friends_Welcome



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (sorry Ravin), Angst, Comfort, Danger Days AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_Friends_Welcome/pseuds/Ghosty_Friends_Welcome
Summary: Levi walks through the desert looking for nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anime_or_scifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_or_scifi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas/happy holidays!! I know you love Ereri and Danger Days so I tried to combine them into something you'd like!! It's short 'n shitty (and I'm sure there's still some errors even though I read through it so many times) but I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> *Disclaimer: Levi uses the term "kid" as a nick name. Eren is not actually a kid.

It's so fucking quiet.

It'd be reasonable to think Levi would've gotten used to it already, having been walking for so long, but honestly, the sound of his own footsteps was driving him mad.

Yet he kept walking.  
He walked and walked until his feet were calloused and he had dust mouth. He didn't even know why he was still walking. It surprised him that he hadn't run into anyone from BL/ind yet. Tire tracks coated the sand-covered ground, but he had found nothing. Not even a single building. His radio had stopped working miles ago.

He'd never say it out loud, but he almost missed company.

Even if it was just a voice through the radio at night or his tortoise, Crush, by his side. Anything to stop the burning in his chest or the pounding in his mind.

The next time when walked on tire tracks he didn't even flinch. He didn't reach for a gun that wasn't there. Maybe that's why he was so surprised when he heard a faint crying. All of his senses turned on high alert as he looked around for the source. The only thing around was a wrecked motorcycle and two body bags. Levi walked slowly to silence himself as he approached the bike.

As soon as he was on the opposing side of the bike he noticed that the crying had stopped and he thought that maybe his presence has been exposed. Before he got a chance to say anything, Levi had his hands up and was at gunpoint of some bright-eyed kid who looked to be around 19.

His cheeks shone with dampness and his eyes were rimmed with red from crying. "Are you with BL/ind?" he managed to croak out. Levi admired the choice of words. "With" not "from". It's obvious from one look at his clothes that he's not from BL/ind.

Levi couldn't bring himself to respond. He couldn't even bring himself to move. He knew he should feel afraid, though - for some reason - he felt that this stranger wouldn't really hurt him. That "feeling" could very well be his last.

He stood perfectly still and hoped his pounding heart wouldn't show through his thin leather jacket. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice from shaking as he said a simple, "No."

The kid let his tough stance drop and slumped back down on the ground where he'd previously been sitting. "Are you" —his voice broke— "the Phoenix Witch? Here to take the ghosts?"

Levi walked around to the side of the bike the kid was on and plopped down onto the ground next to him. "No, unfortunately, I'm just hoping zones." There was a moment of silence and he looked back to the stranger only to see that his eyes had filled with tears again. Levi felt his heartache as he remembered himself being in the same position before many times as he lost some of his closest friends in this losing battle. "Though, I'm sure the ghosts will be safe with the Phoenix Witch." He didn't know what'd come over him that had made him say that. Seeing someone in so much pain made his sensitive side come out.

Soon after saying that he felt the stranger's brown mess of hair pushed against his chest. "They were so young... I should've done more to protect them," the kid said, though his voice was muffled due to Levi's shirt.

Levi didn't respond. He just tentatively put his arms over the stranger's shoulders and let him cry into his shirt. And that's how they sat.

Neither of them cared how much time passed. Neither of them even noticed that the sun had set into its early grave on the sandy horizon. They just held each other against the back of the broken motorcycle.

It felt nice to have company again.

Even if it was some crying kid who wasn't very talkative. The sun had set and the night was cold and yet Levi found himself feeling warmer than he had in a while.

The stranger shifted out of his arm and looked up at the starless sky. The kid rubbed his eyes swiftly and became seemingly very aware that he had just cried his eyes out on the chest of a stranger. "Thank you for comforting me even though you didn't— don't know me," he said abruptly. His voice was much softer now and a bit scratchy from all the crying. As an afterthought, he quickly added, "I don't even know your name."

Levi shrugged. "I don't need to be thanked, but you're welcome. I know how it feels to have someone you're close with ghosted. Also, because you asked, my name's Levi."

And then the most beautiful thing happened.

The stranger's face broke into a smile as he gave a soft chuckle. Levi found his eyes glued to the sight as if it was Destroya. "Levi. Huh, interesting. My name's Eren," the stranger— Eren responded while lowering himself down so he could rest his head on Levi's lap.  
That's how they fell asleep.

It wasn't anything particularly special. Levi couldn't say he'd found love at first sight, or even that he'd found someone he would enjoy the company of. Yet, he felt like this was a start.

He felt like everything would be okay.

Everything would be okay.


End file.
